


Protect and Defend

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck outs himself at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect and Defend

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Protect and Defend  
> Pairing: Kurt/Puck  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Puck outs himself at school  
> Warnings: Use of homophobic language.  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

The prop 8 stuff had been everywhere. Hatred on an industrial scale. Some of the church groups insisted marriage was for a man and a woman. Hadn't worked out too well for his parents. His mom tries her best but when he left he took all her confidence with him. He knows some of his friends have had a parade of step parents but he doesn't think his mom has been on a single date. These think of the children groups insisted children needed a father and a mother. Rachel wasn’t exactly lacking in confidence with her two dads. He and Finn just have their moms. Kurt just has his dad. These groups seemed to living in fairytale families.

Kurt's out and proud, no other choice with how camp he is. Puck swears the bullies saw it in him before Kurt even understood exactly how he was different. Trees have to bend in the wind or they'll break and Kurt takes everything that's thrown at him. If he broke even once, it'd only get worse for him so he never lets his mask slip.

Puck doesn't see how two women or two men being married should have any impact at all on their straight neighbours. These church groups go on about the unnatural sex. They're the ones so focused on what everyone does in their bedrooms. The other side of the debate speaks about love, tolerance and rights. He thinks it's fucked up that someone can have no say in their partner's funeral after being together for twenty years. Todd from the football team said he hoped enough people would vote to stop "this gay shit." Puck almost decked him. Wishes he’d had the courage to do it, to say anything. Kurt let him rant for ages that day.

It wasn’t long after that when they saw Milk. Kurt had cried and Puck had something in his eye. The prop 8 results were such a disappointment, like everything Harvey Milk had worked towards was still unattainable. He knows there's been changes, knows it would have been so much worse back then but he still knows there's people who'd hate him for no good reason. He has it so much easier than Kurt, still hiding from the world while his boyfriend deals with the insults and the slushies. Six months ago he resolved he was going to be open, tell everyone about him and Kurt but he never did. The film was inspirational but high school is a tough place to be.

Finally today he feels ready and it's not because of the vote or the film. It's because Kurt who forgave him for being one of those bullies, and who never once pressured him to come out, has been targeted again. Someone had carved FAG! on his boyfriend’s car. He's going to let the bullies know that now they'll have to deal with him too. He takes Kurt's hand as they're walking through the halls. Kurt gives him a small smile and continues his rant about the car while squeezing Puck’s hand gently. It’s such a small step but for now he feels like he could take on the world.


End file.
